


¿Te quedarías?

by purpleraxn



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: After 3x08, F/F, Love, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Summary: Un momento de paz luego de tantas idas y vueltas, y tal vez el comienzo de lo que tanto persiguieron.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 9





	¿Te quedarías?

Villanelle dio vueltas sobre sus propios talones, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba siguiendo. No sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar luego de lo que Carolyn había hecho pero no se quería arriesgar. Su particular outfit no era lo más cómodo del mundo por si algo ocurría. Volvió la vista al frente y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, levantando las cejas al sentir algo en uno de ellos. Un pedacito de golosina todavía estaba allí y eso la hizo sonreír emocionada.  
\- ¿Hace cuánto tienes eso ahí? – la voz de Eve la distrajo y la miró con el cejo fruncido.  
\- Es rico, me gusta – se llevó un trocito a la boca y miró a la mujer – ¿Quieres?  
\- Oh, Dios, no – negó y ajustó su abrigo. Llevaban caminando sin sentido por al menos media hora, aunque sabía que Villanelle no hacía nada sin tener un plan – ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?  
\- Eh, no sé – se encogió de hombros y masticó el último trocito. Se detuvieron debajo de una luz y Eve la miró.  
\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?  
\- No sé, te estoy siguiendo a ti – apretó los labios y metió las manos en los bolsillos otra vez –. ¿Tu otra casa no queda cerca?  
\- Hay gente viviendo ahí – sacudió la cabeza y la rubia fingió pensar –. No, no empieces.  
\- No seas aburrida – se quejó y miró de nuevo alrededor – ¿No nos dejarían quedarnos en tu estudio? – la miró seria y Eve entreabrió los labios incapaz de creerle – Prometo que no vamos a hacer mucho ruido – su gesto fanfarrón apareció. Ahí estaba.  
\- Voy a llamar a Elena – sacudió la cabeza y sacó su celular pero Villanelle se lo quitó, guardándolo rápidamente en su abrigo –. Dame eso.  
\- No – apretó los labios y suspiró cuando Eve se le abalanzó –. No, Eve, no seas maleducada – su rostro falsamente ofendido hizo que la mujer mayor tomara aire para luego sacudir la mano –. Así me gusta – empezaron a caminar de nuevo y le dio un choque de caderas luego de un momento – ¿Por qué estás enfadada?  
\- No estoy enfadada, Villanelle, estoy cansada – suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello –. Sólo quiero una cama y dormir.  
\- ¿Y un baño caliente? – dio saltitos a su lado y Eve asintió.  
\- Sí, me encantaría.  
\- ¿Y una copa de vino? Pero tiene que ser un vino que sea vino y no eso que estabas tomando – su gesto demostraba disgusto y eso hizo sonreír a su compañera.  
\- ¿Qué tanto rebuscaste en mi departamento?  
\- No tanto como cuando fui a tu casa – le quitó importancia y miró tras su espalda como preocupada por otra cosa – ¿Nunca encontraste la banana? – preguntó de golpe y Eve la miró confundida – Oh… - su boca formó una o y luego rió como una hiena – No, no la encontraste.  
\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando y tampoco me interesa saber – se fijó en las personas que venían frente a ella y Villanelle le dio otro choque de caderas –. Para.  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan irritable? – sostuvo la pequeña navaja en su mano y su cuerpo se tensó cuando la pareja de hombres pasó tras ella pero no ocurrió nada así que se tranquilizó unos pasos adelante.  
\- Estoy cansada – repitió e iba a seguir de largo cuando la rubia la detuvo.  
\- Entonces vamos a descansar – le sonrió y sus ojos avellana centellaron con la luz de la entrada del edificio.  
Eve la siguió dentro sintiéndose de esa manera que Villanelle había despertado en ella. Estaba cansada y sin embargo todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Parecía percibir el mundo de una forma distinta al estar junto a la rubia; toda sensación era mucho más intensa. Desde el miedo al coraje y la rabia hasta ese calor que se le instalaba en el pecho cuando la rubia la tocaba o la miraba mucho tiempo. Todavía en su mano permanecía el toque suave de Villanelle mientras Carolyn apuntaba a Paul.  
\- ¿No que querías descansar? – la increpó la rusa con su tono de voz más odioso y Eve apretó los labios, siguiéndola escaleras arriba.  
El pequeño departamento estaba en el segundo piso así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Villanelle la dejó pasar y Eve se quitó el abrigo al entrar. El lugar era bastante simple aunque había algo de la rubia y era el buen gusto.  
\- Quisiera hacer preguntas pero…  
\- Hazlas – desató el moño de su cuello y Eve tomó asiento en la cama.  
\- ¿Cómo eliges dónde quedarte?  
\- Oh, eso – frunció la boca y se quitó el abrigo por encima, doblándolo prolijamente –. Voy edificio por edificio – dijo y casi convence a la morena.  
\- Claro, y yo tengo diseñador en el armario.  
\- De hecho sí – elevó una ceja y Eve apretó los labios – ¿Qué hiciste con lo que te compré?  
\- Está… en la maleta.  
\- ¡Eve! – se quejó y la morena le sonrió.  
\- ¿Me puedes decir qué piensas hacer luego de esto?  
\- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? – tomó asiento junto a ella y se cruzó de brazos.  
\- No tengo la menor idea – se dejó caer hacia atrás y apoyó ambas manos sobre su vientre. Ambas miradas se conectaron cuando Villanelle la miró sobre el hombro. Deja vu. – Lo siento.  
La rubia no respondió nada y miró al frente, y el silencio llenó el mono ambiente de pronto. Sabía que todos sus planes con Eve se habían vuelto a levantar una vez que no pudo evitar que las palabras abandonaran su boca en la juguetería; las palabras de verdad y no las mentiras horrorosas que había dicho antes. No podía hacerle daño, ya no. Suficientes lágrimas y dolores de cabeza se habían dado mutuamente intentando alejarse de la otra pero los imanes se atraen de una u otra forma. Ella era el negativo, Eve era el positivo – aunque en este punto ya no era capaz de encontrar diferencias entre las dos. Miró sus manos. Ah, sí. Eve no las tenía tan manchadas de dolor ajeno. A Dasha no la iba a extrañar nadie por más cruel que eso sonara, y Rymond era un dolor en el culo para mucha gente así que…  
Suspirando trató de detener su mente por un mínimo segundo y se dejó caer al igual que Eve, su costado rozando de hombro a pies con la mujer asiática. Sólo quería quedarse en esa sensación por un momento y después desaparecer en humo si es que pudiera.  
\- ¿Me perdonaste por todo? – preguntó con la voz algo rasposa y Eve abrió los ojos que no notó tenía cerrados.  
Yo te busqué y no debí hacerlo. Y no digo que es mi culpa, sólo que… es complicado.  
\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme buscado? – preguntó con vulnerabilidad en la voz, esa misma que no pudo tragarse. Con Eve le costaba horrores ocultar cómo se sentía.  
\- No – la respuesta tajante hizo que se tensara y apretó los labios. Una vez más el destino parecía hacer que se acostara de lado mirando a Eve. La susodicha se volteó también y la miró con oscuros ojos críticos. –. Jamás me arrepentiría.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera por lo que significó para el bigote? – sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y Eve negó.  
\- Ni por eso – tragó saliva y trató de acomodar sus pensamientos –. Con Niko en algún momento iba a terminar. Tal vez no con una horquilla en la garganta, pero sí iba a terminar así que no fue culpa tuya.  
Villanelle asintió un poco dudosa pero alzó su mano y tocó su rostro dulcemente, enganchando un dedo en uno de sus rizos. Luego bajó la palma y cubrió su mejilla.  
\- Lo siento por todo, de verdad – confesó y la miró a los ojos para cerciorarse de que Eve de verdad la viera. –. Nunca pensé que justo tú serías quien me gustó en ese baño y que todo esto iba a terminar así.  
\- Loco, ¿no? – sonrió y sus ojos oscuros parecieron absorber toda la luz del cuarto y centrarla en dos puntitos luminosos que la miraban con eso que no podía desenredar en la maraña de sentimientos que Eve tenía con ella – Nos conocimos trabajando.  
\- Tienes que aceptar que mi trabajo es mucho más divertido que el tuyo – sonrió arrogante y Eve rió. Se miraron en silencio por el espacio de un minuto y Eve vio el punto exacto en que la alegría de la mirada de Villanelle cayó y se perdió como una piedra en el fondo del océano. La mano iba a dejar su rostro pero ella la tomó con fuerza.  
\- No huyas, no de nuevo – pidió y las dos tomaron aire. Era la primera vez que se tocaban sin violencia ni ambigüedades de por medio. La mano firme y tibia de Eve hizo que Villanelle bajara la vista un segundo.  
\- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño – susurró y Eve quiso reír pero no era el momento –. Ya no sé qué tengo que hacer pero sé que no te quiero lastimar – de pronto sus ojos de venado estaban ahí y Eve apretó fuerte su muñeca para luego arrastrar sus dedos por su piel y buscar entrelazarlos.  
\- Yo no tengo miedo de ti – acarició su palma con el pulgar, separando un poco sus dedos y Villanelle pareció quedar en trance con los círculos en su piel –, yo confío en ti – susurró. El corazón le latía en la garganta pero ya no quería esconderle nada a la mujer que parecía conocerla mucho más profundo que su color favorito o qué prefiere hacer un viernes por la noche.  
\- No va a ser fácil – una de sus cejas se elevó automática aunque su mirada todavía estaba en la repetitiva caricia –. Quiero decir, ellos no nos van a dejar en paz, ¿sí lo sabes?  
\- ¿Por qué dijiste que Helena…?  
\- Helen – la corrigió y pestañeó –. Me mintieron. No me gusta que me mientan – la miró a los ojos y Eve apretó los labios –. No lo digas.  
\- No eres quién para hablar de mentir – soltó de igual manera y Villanelle rió un poquito, suavizándose por un momento.  
No quiero trabajar con ellos – se encogió de hombros y una inhalación temblorosa hizo que Eve detuviera sus caricias –. Ya no quiero hacer esto – de pronto la voz se le quebró y Eve juntó sus palmas, acercándose más a ella.  
\- No volverás a hacerlo – dijo casi como promesa si bien estaba muy segura de no poder llegar a cumplirla.  
Villanelle cerró los ojos cuando Eve tiró de ella contra su cuerpo y su cabeza cupo en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. El perfume de Eve llenó su cuerpo y casi la embriagó en un montón de sensaciones indescriptibles. Te has vuelto blanda. Ya no podía negarse a sí misma esa realidad. Había cambiado y no sabía si para bien o para mal – e igual eso no tenía sentido pues siempre su vida se vio teñida de grises. Pero ahí entre los brazos de Eve se encontró como un pobre perro abandonado al que alguien se le acerca ofreciéndole cariño. Sentía su cuerpo tenso al igual que su respirar y Eve no estaba muy diferente. Tragando un poco de saliva y tratando de relajarse, levantó un brazo y le tomó la cintura, pegándose más contra su cuerpo.  
Eve dejó ir un silencioso suspiro al sentirla dejarse caer en el abrazo y ella finalmente pudo hacer lo mismo. Su vida tal como la conocía había desaparecido como un aro de humo en la mesa de un bar: ordenado y bonito pero de pronto se disolvía en la nada misma – o mejor dicho, quedaba en partículas del aire. Podría catalogar esas partículas como sus propios recuerdos de lo que fue el aro, de lo que fue su historia antes de Villanelle.  
\- ¿Te quedarías al menos un rato esta vez? – susurró la pregunta la rubia y el silencio le respondió. – Hasta que me duerma al menos.  
Algo se rompió en su pecho cuando la rubia agarró su ropa en un puño como buscando que la respuesta fuera positiva y a su vez temiendo la negación. Se quería quedar más que nada en el mundo. Se quería quedar para verla dormir y también para despertar a su lado y vivir sin rumbo a partir del día siguiente. Se quería quedar con ella por más loco que sonara.  
Su vida se había disuelto como un aro de humo pero el rostro tras ese aro, al otro lado de la mesa del bar, era mucho más interesante, mucho más retorcido, y a ella la normalidad la había cansado. Ya no quería ser normal, ya no le interesaba volver a dormirse. Quería seguir completamente despierta por el resto de su vida.  
Y tal vez Villanelle quería lo mismo. Quizás, sólo quizás, ambas pudiesen inventar un estilo de vida que fuera sólo suyo y vivir en él por el resto de sus días.  
La atrajo contra su cuerpo y besó su coronilla, Villanelle agarrando su ropa con más fuerza como no queriendo que se le escapara en el instante que Eve abriera la boca.  
\- Me quedo contigo – aseguró y la rubia tembló casi imperceptible.  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, alejándose de ella para mirarla a la cara – Ahora es cuando me das otro cabezazo y sales corriendo, ¿no? – preguntó y Eve apretó los labios.  
\- Puede ser; sólo si me haces enojar – se encogió de hombros y la rubia dejó ver esa sonrisita pequeña donde sólo se veían sus paletas.  
\- ¿Y cómo te puedo hacer enojar? – preguntó juguetona y Eve le puso una mano en el pecho cuando quiso inclinarse – Oh, estás ansiosa.  
\- Me voy a enojar si no me dejas elegir la película – la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Villanelle pareció congelarse por un momento.  
\- Te acuerdas…  
\- Claro, porque yo quiero lo mismo – le sonrió y Villanelle le tomó la mano en el pecho para luego acercarse más.  
La primera invitación a quedarse había sido un desastre que terminó en sangre, un departamento vaciado, culpa y muchos enredos.  
El primer beso había terminado en un par de moretones horribles en las frentes de las dos, confusión, añoranza y más enredos.  
Esta vez, por el contrario, la segunda invitación tuvo una respuesta bonita en una circunstancia un poco especial, y otra vez estaban presentes los enredos – pero tal vez en esta ocasión pudiesen solucionarlos de verdad sin andar corriendo en círculos.  
Y en esta oportunidad, el beso no fue nada comparado al primero. Esta vez no fue una trampa sino una especie de promesa de un nuevo comienzo dentro de aquel gran embrollo donde la vida las puso frente a frente y terminaron lado a lado contra el resto.  
La mano de Eve le tomó la mejilla y presionó sus labios juntos, aspirando ese perfume tan fuerte y tan ella que desde ese momento en más sería incapaz de olvidar.  
Villanelle arrastró la mano por su costado y la sostuvo de la cintura, respondiendo al beso que poco a poco se volvió más suelto, más natural.  
Rodeándola de la cintura con fuerza Villanelle la acomodó encima de sí y metió las manos en sus rizos, acariciándolos mientras su boca conocía por fin la de Eve. Se separó por un momento y acarició los rulos antes de sonreír y contagiar a la mujer asiática. 

\- ¿De verdad soy tu tipo?  
\- Eres mi único tipo, Eve – sus ojos grandes estaban rebosantes de una felicidad que nunca antes llegó a sentir, una felicidad que la hacía sentir libre.  
\- Y tú eres el único mío – susurró para luego acercarse y unir sus labios otra vez.


End file.
